Namjin Week 2017
by bluekosmic
Summary: Koleksi drabble dari mydecemberkr dalam rangka Pekan Namjin. Didedikasikan untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin #NamjinWeek17 / BTS Fanfiction; Namjin [Namjoon x Seokjin]
1. Day 1

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday1**

 **Prompt: First Time**

.

.

.

 **First Kiss**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Namjoon semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu hadir kala ia duduk merenung, kala ia terjaga pada tengah malam, kala ia menunggu kedua matanya terpejam, juga kala ia menatap sang objek dihadapannya yang telah menarik seluruh perhatian bahkan dunianya.

Matanya mengabsen tiap detail wajah itu.

Seokjin.

Lelaki yang dikenalnya dari kecil.

Ia ingat bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang Seokjin ajak bicara, teman pertama yang Seokjin miliki, orang pertama yang menghibur Seokjin ketika pertama kali jatuh karena belajar naik sepeda, orang pertama yang saling tahu rahasia masing-masing. Juga pertama yang lain.

Namjoon adalah segala yang pertama untuk Seokjin.

Hingga tahun-tahun berlalu, Namjoon menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan segala hal pertama yang lebih dari lelaki itu.

Rambut coklat itu jatuh menutupi setengah dari kedua manik berkilau yang kini menatap manik Namjoon sejajar, pipi gembulnya yang memerah karena udara musim dingin, juga bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Namjoon melangkah perlahan, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin. Mereka mendongak bersamaan ketika merasakan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba menempel di ujung kepala.

Dilihatnya Seokjin tersenyum saat menyadari benda-benda putih yang kini berjatuhan di sekitar mereka.

Salju pertama.

Tidak ingin mengabaikan kesempatan, Namjoon menunduk dan menarik dagu Seokjin untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis itu.

Namjoon tersenyum ditengah pertautan kedua bibir mereka.

Satu lagi yang Namjoon dapatkan.

Ciuman pertama Seokjin.


	2. Day 2

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday2**

 **Prompt: Travel**

.

.

.

 **Summer Holiday**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar yang telah ia siapkan. Kacamata hitam masih bertengger di hidungnya, mencegah panas matahari membuat silau kedua matanya. Ia menempuh perjalanan nyaris lima jam menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke salah satu pantai di Busan.

Tubuhnya memang terasa lelah, tapi baginya tidak masalah, karena semua itu terbayar ketika kini matanya bertemu deburan ombak yang saling berkejaran dan burung-burung camar yang berterbangan di atas laut.

Seokjin mendongak ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ya, tentu saja ia tidak sendiri. Namjoon akan selalu ada di sana.

Lelaki itu datang dengan membawa sebuah keranjang di tangan kanannya dan sebuah _cool box_ di tangan kirinya. Semua berisikan makanan dan minuman kaleng yang telah Seokjin siapkan untuk bekal perjalanan mereka.

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon meletakkan keranjang itu tepat di sampingnya. Ia membuka _cool box_ tersebut dan mengambil dua buah kaleng soda. Tanpa bersuara Namjoon membuka kedua kaleng tersebut dan memberikan salah satunya pada Seokjin sebelum menenggak kaleng yang satu lagi.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Namjoon sangat perhatian padanya.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Namjoon dalam dunianya.

Dari bagaimana cara otak jenius itu berpikir, bagaimana suara rendah itu melanturkan nyanyian, bagaimana lesung pipi itu muncul ketika lelaki itu tersenyum, juga bagaimana kedua mata itu memandangnya penuh kehangatan.

Dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika tiba-tiba Namjoon berteriak gembira saat melihat seekor kepiting kecil lewat di samping kakinya.

Seokjin tidak menyesal untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di pantai kali ini.


	3. Day 3

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday3**

 **Prompt: Kids**

.

.

.

 **A Whole Happiness**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika sekilas Seokjin menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dapurnya. Aneh memang mengingat tidak banyak orang yang akan meletakkan sebuah jam di dapur. Tapi Seokjin adalah orang yang tepat waktu, jadi ia sangat bergantung pada jam.

Untung saja hari ini adalah akhir pekan, di mana tanda-tanda kehidupan baru akan tampak dari para makhluk yang tinggal di sana di atas jam sembilan.

Seokjin tengah asik mencuci piring ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat lelaki itu sedikit berjengit kaget. Padahal hal ini tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali dilakukan oleh Namjoon, namun tetap saja ia merasa kaget.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang kini mengomel karena ulahnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lelaki di depannya itu untuk membisikkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengecup pipi Seokjin.

Hal itu membuat Seokjin bungkam.

Ya, karena hal kecil apapun yang dilakukan Namjoon untuknya selalu berhasil membuat hatinya meleleh.

Kini Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin agar lelaki itu berhadapan dengannya. Matanya menelusuri wajah cantik Seokjin.

Tanpa ragu Namjoon menarik dagu Seokjin untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Masa bodoh dengan Seokjin yang akan mengomelinya karena _morning breath_.

Sayangnya teriakan kecil dari seberang ruangan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Bocah kelinci mereka berdua berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan dengan mata nyalang seperti ingin melahap orang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Jungkook ingin melahap Namjoon.

Sang bocah kelinci berlari kearah Seokjin dan merangkul kakinya.

Jungkook bergumam marah seraya mengancam akan menggigit Namjoon karena sudah memakan Seokjin. Ya, kata si bocah begitu.

Hal tersebut membuat Namjoon terbahak dan Seokjin yang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

Seokjin membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya dan mencium pipi gembul sang bocah kelinci. Tak mau kalah, Namjoon menarik dan memembawa kedua orang kesayangannya itu dalam sebuah pelukan oleh lengan kekarnya.

Tentu saja masih dengan Jungkook yang belum berhenti mengomelinya.


	4. Day 4

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday4**

 **Prompt: Free Time**

.

.

.

 **Movie Day**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seperti sebuah tradisi bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka akan meluangkan satu hari penuh dalam waktu luang mereka untuk melakukan _movie marathon_. Saat itu pula tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu _quality time_ mereka berdua, seorang Yoongi sekalipun tidak.

Pernah sekali Yoongi yang kelaparan dan terlalu malas untuk bergerak berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamar, meminta Seokjin untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka semua, dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tidak pulang semalaman karena merasa kesal.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang duduk meringkuk di samping kirinya. Di antara kakinya terdapat kotak tisu yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum memulai kegiatan _movie marathon_ mereka.

Dilihatnya hidung Seokjin memerah, kedua maniknya berlinang air mata yang menyebabkan kedua pipinya basah.

Rasanya lucu melihat Seokjin seperti ini. Seokjin-nya yang tetap terlihat menawan walau tanpa _make up_.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, mengeluarkan suara yang mengalihkan atensi Seokjin dari televisi di seberang ruangan. Kini Namjoon dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah Seokjin yang basah karena air mata.

Sungguh, Namjoon pikir Seokjin sangat manis hanya karena lelaki itu menangisi drama yang tengah mereka tonton. Ia rasa gula darahnya akan meningkat tajam jika terus seperti ini.

Seokjin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Namjoon bisa menebak lelaki itu penasaran dengan apa yang ia tertawakan.

Namjoon mengulurkan lengannya. Memberikan tanda kepada Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin merangsak ke dalam pelukan Namjoon begitu saja, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kaus abu-abu kekasihnya.

Tersenyum geli, Namjoon mengecup ujung kepala Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali menikmati drama yang masih berputar di layar tv.

Hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari Yoongi yang tidak sengaja masuk ke ruang tengah dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Lelaki itu sudah siap memuntahkan isi perutnya.


	5. Day 5

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday5**

 **Prompt: Hidden Love**

.

.

.

 **Act**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kisah mereka.

Kisah di mana dua orang manusia saling terpikat satu sama lain.

Namjoon yang menyukai melodi tawa milik Seokjin, dan Seokjin yang mengagumi kedua lesung pipi yang muncul tiap kali Namjoon tersenyum padanya.

Hanya saja semua ini adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Rasa yang saling bertimbal-balik namun tidak seharusnya ada di antara mereka.

Seberapa keras pun mereka berdua berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu, saling mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah, justru semakin besar pula rasa itu berkembang dalam hati mereka layaknya tumor.

Namjoon yang akan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi atau dahi Seokjin ketika lelaki itu terlihat lelah karena latihan _dance_ rutin mereka, tentu saja saat tidak ada yang melihat.

Atau Seokjin yang akan berdalih di tengah malam untuk mengantarkan makanan pada Namjoon yang sedang mengerjakan lagu di studionya di mana ruangan itulah saksi bisu bagaimana kedua insan tersebut saling meluapkan perasaan yang harus mereka sembunyikan setiap hari.

Rasanya melelahkan tentu saja.

Ada di mana saat Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyerah pada keadaan mereka yang terlalu riskan untuk para staff mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka, namun bagaimana cara bicara Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya bertahan untuk lelaki itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, tidak ada, tidak satu pun yang mengetahui rahasia terlarang dibalik senyuman berlesung Namjoon ataupun tawa riang Seokjin.

Biarkan hanya mereka yang menyimpannya sendiri hingga waktunya tiba.


	6. Day 6

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday6**

 **Prompt: "My favorite part of you"**

.

.

.

 **Dimple**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja bukan lagi sebuah rahasia bahwa Namjoon dan lesung pipinya adalah suatu kombinasi manis yang dapat membuat para penggemar meleleh dibuatnya.

Bagaimana lesung itu muncul di kedua pipinya saat Namjoon tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

Bahkan seorang Seokjin tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling manis yang dimiliki Namjoon selain perlakuan manis lelaki itu untuknya.

Seokjin sangat menyukai lesung pipi itu.

Lesung pipi yang dapat mengubah imej gahar seorang Namjoon menjadi sangat manis layaknya gula-gula.

Sering Seokjin tidak tahan melihat kedua lesung tersebut dan dengan segera menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah sibuk melakukan entah apa itu, hanya untuk mencubit kedua pipi sang pemilik lesung sambil berteriak gemas dan mengatakan betapa ia menyukai lesung pipi itu.

Tentu saja Namjoon sering merasa terganggu dengan kekasihnya yang suka mencubit atau menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya tepat pada kedua lesung pipinya. Namun keadaan selalu berbalik ketika ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin yang tampak gembira dengan hal yang ia lakukan, dan justru membuat Namjoon yang berakhir merasa gemas dan menarik Seokjin dalam pelukannya sebelum menghujani wajah manis kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Ya, Seokjin akan selalu menjadi penggemar nomor satu lesung pipi Namjoon.

Juga penggemar nomor satu seorang Namjoon tentu saja.


	7. Day 7

**#NamjinWeek17**

 **#NJday7**

 **Free day prompt**

.

.

.

 **Serendipity**

 _by_ **bluekosmic**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, pula jalanan semakin sepi dengan angin malam yang tidak berhenti menyapa kulit para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara motor yang melintasi jalanan kota Seoul.

Seokjin masih terjaga. Diliriknya jam digital di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Otaknya terasa lelah, badannya pegal, dan matanya sudah lagi tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa Seokjin untuk tetap membuka mata.

Kedua kelopaknya berkedip-kedip teratur, maniknya memandang jendela yang hanya ditutupi tirai putih transparan. Seokjin memang tidak menutup lapisan tirai yang paling dalam, sengaja membiarkan sinar bulan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memberikan sedikit cahaya.

Seokjin berjengit ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sang pemilik tangan mendekatkan diri, merapatkan punggung Seokjin pada dada bidangnya.

Andai Seokjin tidak ingat bahwa Namjoon tidur bersamanya malam ini mungkin ia sudah menjerit-jerit hingga seluruh penghuni rumah terbangun karenanya.

Ia menghela pelan ketika sadar bahwa tangan kekar yang kini melingkar di pingganya itu milik kekasihnya, Namjoon.

Namjoon diam-diam mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin sebelum berbisik menanyakan kenapa lelaki manis dalam dekapannya itu tidak juga mengistirahatkan dirinya, dan Seokjin dengan jujur menjawab alasan mengapa ia masih terjaga adalah Namjoon.

Seokjin masih sering tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang kini tengah mendekapnya hangat adalah Namjoon. Orang luar biasa yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Meskipun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, tidak sekali dua kali Seokjin masih merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan lelaki sempurna seperti itu. Wajah tampan, otak jenius, selera musik yang keren. Namjoon adalah sosok ideal.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Namjoon tertawa, mendengar bagaimana Seokjin dengan jujur mengatakan akan hal yang dirasakannya. Karena justru Namjoon lah yang harusnya merasa seperti itu.

Memiliki Seokjin dalam hidupnya benar-benar menjadi suatu hal yang sangat Namjoon banggakan.

Lelaki dengan mimpi besar dan tekad yang kuat. Tanpa melupakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya Seokjin terus maju perlahan hingga titik di mana ia membuat semua orang disekitarnya bangga, begitu pula Namjoon.

Seokjin adalah sebuah kejutan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah Namjoon pikirkan dalam hidupnya.

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Namjoon.

Karena pada akhirnya mereka adalah dua buah jiwa yang takdirnya saling bersimpangan dan menjadi sebuah garis lurus tanpa akhir yang saling melengkapi.


	8. NOTE

_Hi, there! This is bluekosmic!_

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca koleksi drabbleku untuk #NamjinWeek17

Aku sangat bahagia jika kalian menikmati tulisanku, dan mohon maaf untuk beberapa story yang aku _double update_ karena aku sibuk namun aku berusaha untuk merampungkan semua ini demi Namjin, _hehehe..._

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mem _follow_ dan mem _favorit_ story ini, terutama untuk **Buzlague, Rrn49, honeymon, QnQueen, cutepark, kokorocchi, ZiFanNamJin, L Lawliet DN, vxty, StarSky3095, M2M, LittleOoh,** dan **HelloItsAYP** yang sudah meninggalkan _review_.

Sampai bertemu di koleksi fanfiksiku yang lain~

 _Xoxo, bluekosmic_


End file.
